


A Strain Meteor

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boring... I wish a meteor would just fall and destroy the world." And just as Yata thought that, a meteor came falling down from the sky. The next day, Fushimi found in front of him, the Misaki of five years ago. SARUMI!</p><p>Formerly: "The King Of My Heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strain Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for SaruMi~ :'D
> 
> Also my first time publishing in Ao3 ;3
> 
> *Story is set after the first season (before the movie).

Yata was back at the start, it was all the same as before, everyone just kept leaving him behind. His family, those other kids he thought were his friends, and Saruhiko. –Heck, even Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, and the rest of Homra which disbanded. In the end, and after everything, nothing has really changed.

He threw the remote on the TV, but it didn't break as he had hoped. He was done watching those stupid home videos Totsuka-san filmed. It wasn't going to change anything, they couldn't go back to the past, and things were never going to be the same again.

"Boring... I wish a meteor would just fall and destroy the world."

His eyes widened as he slowly realized, that was the old whining he used to say all the time when he was a kid. When he didn't have anything to do, when no one paid attention to him, when the other kids didn't want to play with him, when he was alone. Back then too, he prayed for a meteor to destroy the world. It was kinda funny how he could still say the same crazy and childish things after everything. Now that he thought about it, many things have happened since then. He had joined Homra, became a clansmen, and had been through a lot of fights. Totsuka-san died. Mikoto-san died. And of course, he had lost his best friend somewhere along the way.

And then he remembered, that person used to say the exact same thing. He faintly wondered if Saruhiko still had the same wish, then again it shouldn't matter either way.

Yata pushed himself off the couch, it was half past three and he was getting hungry. If he went on like this, he'd likely just die of starvation. And although the thought was tempting, it'd be such a lame way to go. He walked downstairs to the empty bar, this was what's left of Homra. After Mikoto-san had died, Kusanagi-san went missing. Anna was left under the care of Kamamoto, and everyone else just stopped showing up. It was the end for Homra.

He looked at some pictures on the wall, to the portraits of the old gang.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san... Totsuka-san..." He left with a quiet shut of the door.

Yata bought a burger in a fast food chain and tried to eat it in the park, but just couldn't force himself to swallow. After that failed one bite, he set it down on the bench beside him. He slouched and allowed his head to fall off the backrest.

"The sky seems to be higher today than usual." He thought to himself as he stared, suddenly, he saw something flicker in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, and shielded his view with a hand, as a ball of fire was falling down from the sky. "Holy shit! Is this for real? That's a meteor, right?!"

He immediately stood from his seat, and with a gawking face, watched as the fire slowly faded and revealed a figure within it. Without thinking, he ran to catch the falling person. He thought he wasn't going to make it, but he managed to fall flat on his face, cushioning the fall of the kid with his back.

"Ouch..." Yata straightened up, and rolled over to check on the person. The sight shocked him. "What the hell?"

* * *

Fushimi sighed as he finished writing another report, he took the print-outs and added it to the growing stack of files on his table. He inwardly groaned, work was boring as usual, and their days only seem to grow longer. It also seemed that the crime rates have gone up, considering the death of the red King, that was a no brainer as other less known gangs had been stirring up trouble in Homra's territory since. The red clan had been quiet though, members have completely dispersed and he was certain they'll be disbanding soon, if they haven't already done so.

He snorted, if that was all it was going to take, then he didn't need to bother. His thoughts wandered off to a certain redhead, whom he hadn't seen in a while. Misaki had probably fallen into a state of depression, he assumed. He's probably going to end up messing around with him soon. This was his chance.

"Saru!"

He could already hear Misaki calling his name.

"Saruhiko!"

But isn't that voice pitched a little higher? Or is it getting nearer?

"Saruhiko, you bastard! Don't ignore me!"

Fushimi jolted as he felt a tug on his sleeve, he blinked in confusion as he slowly turned his head to the side, and lower, looking down on Misaki who seemed to be five years younger.

"Misaki?" He felt completely caught off guard.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been zoning out to?" Misaki pouted as he crossed both his arms.

"What the-" Fushimi frowned, but before he could start looking for answers, he saw the amused face of their Captain. He glared.

"I found him while I was taking a stroll this morning," Munakata started with the ever-present smile on his face, walking into the hall and gathering everyone else's attention. "He seems to have completely regressed, it's most probably a work of a Strain."

"Wow... clothes and everything?" Doumyouji walked closer to the kid-Yata, scrutinizing the uniform he wore.

"Ehhh... so this is Yata-kun when he was younger? He looks like he was brought from the past or something," Hidaka commented.

"Tch, what about his memories?" Fushimi thought that was the most urgent matter at hand.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything from this time, and with Homra as they are currently, I decided it would be best to keep him here for now." Munakata took a seat, wanting to observe for a while. "At least, until he returns to normal, or we capture that Strain which caused this."

As Fushimi thought about what that implied, he felt another tug on his sleeve, Misaki hadn't seem to have let go the entire time.

"Nee~ Saru, what's Homra?" Misaki was looking up to him with sparkling eyes, as pure and as innocent as ever.

"Tch, a stupid gang made up of delinquents who waste their lives away doing useless things," was his prompt reply. There was a mocking voice in his head telling him he was glad this Misaki didn't know anything, yet.

But Misaki didn't seem to like the way he phrased his answer. "Saru, what's wrong? You sound more hostile than usual..."

"I'm always hostile," Fushimi did his best to avoid looking into those bright honey-colored eyes, it made him feel weak.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's true but..." Misaki finally released his hold on his sleeve. "Anyway, you're really big now, like huge but not fat."

"Misaki, you should really start thinking about the things you're saying before you actually say them... you're stupid as always." Fushimi sighed, sitting back down on his seat.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! It's like you're mad at me for something!" Misaki pointed an accusing finger on him, before slowly lowering it down. He continued, "even though I haven't done anything wrong..."

"You don't know what you're saying, and I'm not mad, you're just irritating," Fushimi sighed, he hates the fact that Misaki still has this certain effect on him.

Misaki grumbled under his breath, and huffed. "Anyway, like I was saying... aside from getting taller, you changed your hairstyle? You don't look as gloomy as you used to."

When Misaki grinned at him, he realized how much he had missed that. How long has it been since Misaki smiled at him like that? It feels like a lifetime ago, sometimes he even thinks that maybe it had all been just a dream, and seriously, there was still a part of him that wished he never woke up. He was broken out of his thoughts when Misaki started poking on his cheek.

"So, five years in the future and you still make that face, huh?" Misaki teased him.

"What face?" Fushimi brushed Misaki's hand away.

"The face that says you can't believe it," Misaki giggled like the child that he was, and Fushimi just stared at him, feeling more nostalgic. "Anyway, you work here, right? This government office, well, you were always smart, so I guess that's expected. Saruhiko, you're really amazing!"

Hearing those words again after so long made something flutter inside his gut, but he knew he shouldn't let himself get carried away. At least, not when everyone's been watching them the entire time.

"Misaki, could you just stay put, and shut up for a while? I'm trying to get back to work, AS EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD!" Fushimi shouted the last part, glaring daggers at the Captain and the rest of the Scepter 4's members, who were all observing keenly the exchange he's been having with this much younger Yata Misaki. _Damn gossips._

Everyone did try to get back to what they were doing before, or at least pretend to, except the Captain who started having tea time with Awashima.

"Ehehe, grumpy as ever... but that's okay, do you have games? I don't have mine for some reason," Misaki sat himself besides Fushimi on his table.

"It's in my room, let me just get it real quick," Fushimi answered passively and only noticed too late exactly what he had just said.

"You're room? You mean, our house? I went there earlier but someone else was already living there, did we move out?"

"Yes, no, and yes... sort of," Fushimi looked pensive, as if he was having an argument with himself inside his mind. He probably was.

"Oh? Then, what about my room? Maybe my game is in there," Misaki stood up as well, obviously intending to go with him.

"No, Misaki. You don't live here," Fushimi felt that the thing that was earlier fluttering in his gut had started wrenching instead. Well, it was better to get this over with as soon as possible. At least, before he started hoping for something stupid again. "We don't live together anymore."

Plenty of ears perked up at that, members of Scepter 4 had known that Fushimi was a former member of Homra, and that Yata was his ex-partner. But they didn't know the two used to live together.

"Eh?" The surprise was obvious in Misaki's face, his shoulders fell.

And Fushimi couldn't believe he'd be explaining things again after all this time, "we were both members of Homra once, until I left and you stayed."

"That doesn't make any sense," Misaki was shaking his head, "even if we have different jobs, we should still be living together no matter what."

"No, Misaki. Homra and Scepter 4 aren't just jobs, they are clans, and we have Kings... just like in Jungle." Fushimi tried to explain as calmly as he can, but he was starting to become wary of the attention of the other members, especially after he mentioned the Green clan, though it was just an example he knew this Misaki would understand. Still, he continued. "You hated me for leaving, and I hated you for staying. The truth is, we're not even friends anymore."

Misaki's eyes widened, his lips started quivering. He unknowingly took a step back, "but, I thought we'd be together forever..."

Fushimi pressed his lips in a straight line, not wanting to say anything further, but he forced himself to. "A lot of things happened... you know, the Misaki of this time even tells me he wants to kill me every time we meet."

"No way... that can't be..." Misaki shook his head in disbelief, balling his fists in front of his chest as a somewhat form of defense. He shut his eyes, and struggled to deny everything he's just heard. He shouted back with all his might. "That's impossible! I don't care about clans, or colors, or Kings! What I care about is Saru! The only thing I want is to be with Saru forever!"

Fushimi stared down at him, something akin to sadness flashing through his eyes. He mumbled to himself. "Yeah, it would've been great if you had stayed like that... but you didn't."

There was something in Saru's eyes that killed Misaki inside, he started to tear up, "I don't... understand what you're saying. There's no way I would change, I only have Saru..."

"No... you lost me too, a long time ago." Fushimi glared, but he wasn't mad at Misaki. He was mad at the past.

Scary. Misaki thought this future Saru was scary. He willed his tears away, but they only started falling. "Why are you talking as if you don't care about me anymore?"

"I don't. I'm tired of you being all stupid and misunderstan-" Fushimi was cut off by a shoe hitting his face.

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the doors.

"Don't make Misaki cry, fucker." It was a younger Fushimi who seems to be the same age as the Yata of five years ago.

The Yata of this time was also present. He was leaning on the door frame, hands crossed, expression unreadable.

"Saru!" The younger Misaki cried and ran into the arms of the past Saruhiko.

"It's okay, Misaki. I'm here now." The younger Saruhiko hugged him back. "Sorry, I'm late."

"This future is horrible! I don't like this at all, Saru!" Five-years-ago Misaki continued crying, wiping his face and tears on the younger Saruhiko's clothes.

"Yeah, me too." The younger Saruhiko ruffled his hair, and turned to glare at his older self.

"Tch," the older Fushimi clicked his tongue but he wasn't sure exactly what to say. He couldn't believe that right now he's being forced to face the personification of their past. He turned his attention to the present Misaki, there was something about his expression that didn't sit well with him.

"Forget about him, Saru. He's completely lost his mind and went psycho. He's a lost cause," the present Yata pushed himself off the frame, and motioned to leave. "Let's go find that damn Strain and get you two back into your own time."

"Yeah," the past Saruhiko held his partner's hand, and started to walk off. But Misaki pulled him back.

"How could you say such cruel things about Saru like that?!" The younger Misaki was glaring in tears at his older self. "Saru's my best friend! He means the world to me! I like him the most! More than anything! More than anyone! I don't care about the rest of the world! I just wanna be with Saru forever!"

The present Yata was shocked, and so was everyone else.

"How could you just let him go like that?! So what if he left your stupid clan?! You should've gone with him!" The Misaki of five-years-ago cried just like that, he was so scared of the future, of the thought that they could be separated.

"Wow~ that's some confession right there, Misaki." The younger Saruhiko chuckled, and started wiping the younger Misaki's tears away. He smiled gently. "But you know, I feel the exact same way. I can't think of a reason why my future self would leave you, because frankly, I can't live without you. If I would end up losing Misaki, I think I'll just kill myself. My happiness is with you, Misaki. You're the King of my heart."

Saruhiko then kissed Misaki.

The present Fushimi felt his jaw drop at that, and again, so did everyone else.

The present Yata on the other hand, felt a sudden crack on his being, his soul completely leaving him. "I'm gonna kill that Strain."

* * *

After the kissing scene, the two middle schoolers ran off, and the present Yata was the fastest one to go after them because of his skateboard. Before they went off though, he managed to tell the rest of the Blue clan what the Strain looked like. A kid with messy brown hair and yellow eyes, they didn't get any more information than that though. Munakata had left Awashima in charge of it, and so their unit was immediately dispatched to search for the Strain. Fushimi on the other hand, had a team of his own, as he led the pursuit of the younger Misaki and his past self.

When Yata caught up to the two, he decided not to approach them anymore, lest they run away again. He crouched down behind the fence on the side of the park, where the younger Saruhiko and his past self had decided to rest on the swings. He watched them, and the scene kinda brought him back into the past, when Fushimi was nice to him, when they had each other's backs, and they were inseparable. He had to admit, he missed Saruhiko.

_"So what if he left your stupid clan?! You should've gone with him!"_

Yata thought back on what his younger self had said. The reason he didn't chase after Saruhiko that time, was not because he didn't want to leave Homra, rather, it was more that he was scared of Saruhiko.

Saruhiko was weird that time, crazy fucking scary weird. What he saw in Saruhiko's eyes at that time made him completely freeze up on where he was standing, and he couldn't move. It was madness.

The madness which reflected in Saruhiko's eyes, scared Misaki shitless. It was as if there was a different person in front of him, he couldn't recognize Saru at all. If Saruhiko had been in his right mind, if he had not burned the mark on his chest, Misaki, without a doubt, would've chased after him with all his might. But he didn't because he was so scared, his feet stayed rooted to the ground.

He shivered, Saruhiko could get really scary when he was angry. But it wasn't like Misaki knew why he was so angry to begin with, Misaki couldn't understand anything, that's why he couldn't even begin to try fixing shit. Besides, it's not like Saruhiko had asked him to go with him. The idiot monkey just up and left, he didn't even say why, he didn't even explain. And up to now, Yata still didn't understand anything.

But if he did understand, then what? If Saruhiko had the patience to explain, if Saruhiko had actually asked, would he had left with him? If Homra was just out of the picture, Yata was sure he'd do anything Saruhiko asked... possibly, even join Scepter 4.

But Saruhiko didn't. Because he didn't need Misaki to go with him.

Yata unconsciously hugged his skateboard closer to his chest. He had always known at the back of his mind, that he was a person people could afford to throw away. He was stupid, loud, annoying, useless. Someone who would never amount to anything. No one really liked him.

What made Saruhiko any different? He wasn't even sure if Saruhiko had really liked him back then, while it's true that the monkey tolerated him in many ways, it was mainly because he, himself wouldn't stop pestering the black-haired kid. Now he wondered, if they were really even friends before, or maybe he was the only one thinking that.

After all, it was always like that.

His father was the same, abandoning him and his mother. Those other kids, they weren't even really his friends. And then, Saruhiko. While of course, he still had his family, with his step-father and step-siblings, but that wasn't his home anymore. And Homra, well, where were they now?

In the end, he guessed, that he really didn't belong anywhere, no matter how hard he tried to fit in, he was always the sore thumb sticking out. He was good at pretending to move on, being brave, and thoughtlessly jumping off the edge. But he always ran away after all of it. He had decided to accept his step-father, but chose to leave home anyway. He ran away from his studies, had thrown his future away. Then, he joined a gang, and tried to stand up on his own. But he was back to nothing now.

What the hell was he doing with his life?

Everything used to make so much sense when he had Saruhiko beside him, but he's got no one now. Before, he and Saruhiko had decided to topple this boring world, that's why they went up against the Green King and Jungle. But they lost, and were saved by Mikoto-san, that's why they ended up joining Homra. They needed power.

Well, he's still got that power now, but nothing has changed.

Were they able to topple this boring world? Or did they just get themselves caught up in this big mess of clans and Kings.

_"But what will we do if the world doesn't become interesting even after toppling it?" Misaki asked._

_"Then there's nothing left but despair. If it comes to that I'll think of a way to fly to space and crash right into the sun." Saruhiko haughtily answered._

_"That sounds good! Let's build a super stylish rocket and crash into the sun in a super cool way!"_ [1]

They were both determined for nothing. So then, there was really nothing left but despair.

But maybe, Saruhiko had found a different answer from that. Maybe, that's why he joined Scepter 4.

He guessed that was fine, if Saruhiko was happy with the answer he found in the Blue Clan, then he should be happy for him. More than anyone, and more than himself, Yata knew Saruhiko deserved happiness. And if Saruhiko didn't need him anymore, then that's fine too. Because he didn't hate Saruhiko, he couldn't hate him if he tried.

"Misaki,"

Yata jolted as he heard the past Saruhiko call out to his past self, he was handing him an ice cream, and his younger self happily accepted.

He then remembered the stupid confession, he blushed unknowingly. That was so embarrassing, he couldn't believe his past self had said such things.

_"Saru's my best friend! He means the world to me! I like him the most! More than anything! More than anyone! I don't care about the rest of the world! I just wanna be with Saru forever!"_

Yata's not going to deny it, those words might've been true a long time ago. _A long time ago._

Then again, as he remembered the younger Saruhiko kissing his younger self, he had to wonder if such feelings ever went to that extent. He and Saruhiko were definitely not like that in any way when they were younger. So then, what was up with these two in front of him?! They're completely lovey-dovey!

Yata gritted his teeth, as the two shared each other's ice cream. What the hell was up with that?! Don't they realize the crisis that is being stuck five years in the future?! They should just hurry up, and find that Strain, and get the hell back into the right time where they belong!

"Misaki," the younger Saruhiko called out to his younger self again, pointing out the cream on the side of his face, before licking it.

Yata had to hit his face with his skateboard, he was completely red-faced now, he just knew it.

But really, there was something seriously weird about all of this. While, he was near enough to practically hear everything the two talked about, he couldn't really hear anything. Except for when the younger Saruhiko calls out his name. Their past selves being in that kind of a relationship was also weird. And that Strain, what the hell was he trying to do? Why him and Saruhiko? And those damn Blues too, haven't they caught that blasted Strain yet? Really, they're so useless.

God fucking damn it all.

* * *

"Tch!" Saruhiko clicked his tongue for the umpteenth time, he was able to locate Misaki and the two abominations of a Strain. He couldn't make out much of the conversations between their past selves, but he did notice that every time the younger Saruhiko would call out to the younger Misaki, the present Misaki would also jolt up in reaction.

_Stupid Misaki, that's not me._

Akiyama, Doumyouji and Hidaka were waiting for orders behind him, all four of them standing by the roadside beside the borrowed car they used to get there. They weren't given any specific orders to capture the duo, they could just watch over them and talk to taking them back. The only urgent matter at hand was capturing that Strain who caused all of this, but no one seems to have located him yet because he still hasn't received any calls or reports.

Saruhiko was broken out of his thoughts, when he heard a smack. He looked over to the blushing Misaki who just hit his face with his skateboard. "What the hell is he doing?" He redirected his gaze over to the two on the swing, and saw his younger self licking the cheek of the younger Misaki.

"Fushimi-san..." Hidaka covered his face with a hand, his face was a little pink.

"What?" Saruhiko glared at him, before sighing and shaking his head. "We weren't like that before."

Although he wished they were.

"In any case, what do we do now?" Doumyouji had a clipped smile in his face, looking at him as if he were expecting something.

"Tch, we take them back of course," Saruhiko led the way to the present Misaki first, he was so pissed that his Misaki seemed to be so affected by his past self like this, when he didn't react like that with him. The three subordinates followed him wordlessly.

Yata didn't even notice Fushimi walking up to him until he heard his signature taunt.

"Enjoying the show, hmm, Mi~ Sa~ Ki~?" Fushimi wore a wide grin stretching up to his ears, as Yata looked back at him, of course with a glare.

"Fuck you," Yata seethed, there's something about this present Saruhiko that never fails to make his skin crawl and blood boil. "Have you caught the Strain yet?"

"Nope, still haven't located him," Fushimi brushed off the initial greeting, opting to stand beside him, looking over their past selves through the fence. "How did you come across that Strain in the first place?"

Yata stared at him for a moment before answering the question, "it all started yesterday... I was at the park when suddenly there was a kid falling from the sky, he was covered in flames. When I caught him, the aura disappeared and I was left with the unconscious kid. I took him home, and he slept through the rest of the night. When I woke up this morning though, I found your younger version sleeping in his place."

"So, he transformed?" Fushimi frowned, what were the rest of Scepter 4 been looking for if the Strain had just changed his appearance?

"That's what I thought too, at first, that's why I brought him over to you guys. But then when we got there, there was also a younger version of myself. So, I thought I'd just tell you guys what the Strain really looked like." Yata was scratching his head the entire time he explained. "I mean, when I was talking to that Saruhiko, he said he didn't remember falling from the sky, or any way something like that could happen. So we thought he just came from the past, or something like that..."

"Tch, there must be some kind of condition to dispel this stupid phenomenon," Fushimi sighed, placing a hand on his waist.

"A condition?" Yata's eye brows rose.

"Yeah, most Strains have conditions attached to their abilities, especially if they would have to leave their manifestations behind." Fushimi recalled the logical explanation, but in truth, most of the Strains cases are undeniably unexplainable. Their mere existence is proof enough of that.

"Hmmm..." Yata didn't reply anymore, he didn't really understand those complicated stuffs. He looked back at the two on the swings, they were laughing without a care in the world. And he has to admit, he was currently feeling really envious. Of course, now was a rare occurrence where he is able to talk to Saruhiko in a civil manner, but he knew that'd be as far as it will go. After this whole fiasco, he was sure they'd be back to biting each other's necks off the next time they meet. He sighed.

Fushimi stole a glance at him. Yata looked tired. There were dark bags under his eyes, he looked like he hasn't slept and eaten in days, he was really growing thin. But he wasn't surprised, with the death of his beloved Mikoto-san, he was sure a guy like Yata would really fall into depression. Not to mention, the rest of those damned gangsters just left him in the bar all by himself, when he was one of the most affected.

"You know, when you left me that day you broke my heart... " Yata blurted out all of a sudden.

_What?_

Saruhiko slowly turned to him with shock written all over his face, he didn't know how to react. And he wasn't given the chance.

"Fushimi-san! They're disappearing!" Hidaka called from behind him, pointing to the past Saruhiko and Misaki. He had honestly forgotten about his subordinates.

But it was true, their two past selves were being engulfed by a bright luminescent light. They were hugging each other as they slowly faded away.

"Saruhiko," the present Misaki called out, but not to him. He was looking at the past Saruhiko.

"Misaki, that's not me." Saruhiko grabbed his hand, yanking him. "I'm right here beside you. Look at me!"

But Misaki didn't budge. "Sorry," he started crying.

"Misaki?"

"That time, when you left, you were obviously mad at me for something I don't understand. That's why I wanted an explanation so I could apologize if it turned out to be really my fault, but you didn't give me that chance, you just wanted to leave so bad. So I knew, you didn't need that." Yata's eyes were half-lidded, like he wasn't speaking actively. But the tears were steadily falling. It was as if he was in a trance, eyes focused solely on the two vanishing figures.

"Why are you saying all of this now? We can't go back to how we were before," Fushimi frowned at him, feeling angry somehow. He didn't want to acknowledge what the redhead was saying, but more than that, he hated Misaki crying.

"I know, that's why I'm saying this now. I just want you to know that I don't hate you, I can't, even if I wanted to. You're an important person to me, you'll always be. And living with you back then was the best time of my life. It doesn't have to mean the same to you. Even if you don't care, it's okay. I just don't want to regret not being able to say it." Misaki swallowed the lump building up in his throat. "I'm really glad I met you."

And their past selves were gone.

This time Misaki turned to look at him.

"From now on, I won't look back at you." Misaki pulled his hand back, wiped his tears and walked away. "Goodbye, Saru."

_Wait... That's not what I want at all, Misaki._

"Tch, stupid as always."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the SaruMi fics and doujinshi I've read focused on Saruhiko's angst. Well, Misaki has his fair share of that, so I thought I'd write it down. :'D
> 
> Fic Facts:  
> 1.) Excerpts from Lost Small World, they really did have this conversation.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> — Lynx  
> 20160507
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
